


Domesticity

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Virgil wakes up early to take care of some cleaning in the kitchen, and when his husband Roman finds him doing so, he has an epiphany about his simple domestic life, and just how much joy it brings him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Domesticity

Virgil’s return to consciousness was slow and steady, a good sign of a restful sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes open, turning to the man whose arm was still draped over him from where he’d held him last night. Roman, his husband, his love, was still snoring peacefully, oblivious to the fact that his hair was a mess and that he was drooling on the pillow again.

Virgil chuckled quietly, briefly considering taking a picture to tease him with later. But instead he just carefully pulled himself out from under his arm so he could get up. There were things to do, after all, and Virgil was not one to waste time. Not anymore.

He silently made his way into the kitchen, setting the coffee maker to brew Roman’s favorite blend while he set to work taking care of the dishes left over from last night’s dinner. Logan and Patton had been over, as well as Roman’s brother Remus and his fiancé, Janus. And while he loved them all dearly, dealing with all of them at once could be rather draining.

Hence why he’d rushed the two of them to bed after Patton had finally finished saying goodbye (he was always a little clingy, but then that’s why he loved him).

Of course that left the kitchen in a right state, which Virgil now needed to fix. They’d at least had enough sense to put the leftovers away last night before collapsing into bed, but that still left all the dishes and counters to deal with.

Virgil wasted no time in pulling out and putting away all of the clean dishes from the dishwasher. Then he sorted out the dirty ones that could be put in and arranged them so before adding soap and starting her up. Then he quickly scrubbed down the counters and stove, leaving them practically sparkling with cleanliness. Finally, the pots and pans, which just needed a good scrubbing before being put into the dish drain.

As he was finishing up scrubbing off the last pan, he heard the faint sounds of muffled shuffling behind him, before a pair of strong arms appeared under his own and wrapped themselves around his chest.

“Mmm, do you have to do that so early in the morning?”

Virgil chuckled. “It’s almost nine-thirty, you know.”

Virgil felt his husband’s chest press into his back as his chin came to rest on his left shoulder.

“So what? I’ve got this whole month off before I have to start work on my next show. What’s the harm in sleeping in a little?”

Virgil was finding it very hard to focus on the pan in his hands as Roman started nuzzling the side of his head. His hands kept working to scrub off the rest of last night’s dinner while his face turned to meet his husband’s lips. The two smiled into their kiss, which was short but still wonderfully sweet.

“Anyway, why you gotta be up so early to take care of all this? As I recall, you used to be someone who forewent sleep until you basically collapsed from exhaustion. And now you’re up bright and early to take care of all this domesticity. I gotta ask, what happened to you, Virgil Sanders? What changed?”

Virgil rolled his eyes as he pulled away slightly to finish the job, and Roman scooted back a bit to let him. He could tell Roman was just being playful. He knew he’d never do anything to hurt him, even asking such a pointed question. But for the first time in a while, he actually found himself wondering the same thing. And as he rinsed off the pan and placed it in the dish drain, the answer presented itself.

“I did.”

Concern suddenly colored Roman’s face. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to actually ask.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s true, though. I did change.

“I always used to be this angry, frustrated, cynical, ornery little emo who just wanted to fight the man, even if I was too anxious to actually do it. I’d spend nights staying up worrying over everything, and being angry and sad and depressed about life. I didn’t take care of myself. I would have probably worried myself into an early grave.

“But then I met you. And you were even more frustrating than my life was. You were loud, you were arrogant, you always assumed you were right about everything, even when you couldn’t have been more wrong. But what was even worse was that you were happy.

“You were open about who and what you were, and you didn’t care what anyone else thought. You were all ‘Out and Proud’, and I resented you for it. Because I so wanted to be that way. And even though we fought so much, I still wanted to keep seeing you because I wanted so much to be more like you.

“And then I got to know you better, and I saw the insecurities, the worries, the anxieties beneath the veneer of bravado. I looked closer, and suddenly we weren’t as different as I’d always assumed. And I started to like you. And not just like you, but…”

Virgil tried, but couldn’t bring himself to say the word. Even after all these years, he still had a hard time saying it when he was feeling particularly vulnerable, like right now.

Luckily for him, it was an understood thing.

Roman smiled softly, holding his hand out to his husband, who gratefully took it with a small smile of his own.

“And when I finally worked up enough courage to tell you, and we first got together, I decided that I wanted to try to do better. For you. And it worked.

“I started eating more than just a mouthful every few days. I stopped drinking just barrels of coffee to keep myself going. I started actually cleaning things up instead of just letting them pile up on the floor to get moldy and icky.

“When we moved in together, it got even easier. The idea of going to bed with you every night made me want to turn in early. And suddenly I didn’t need coffee to wake up in the morning. I would actually sleep soundly, and wake up refreshed and already set to face the day.”

He held up his hand at Roman’s knowing smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still the Supreme Edge Lord you fell in love with. I’m just…I’m just better at taking care of myself and the people around me. Not because I feel like I have to, but because I want to. Because it’s important to me to do it.”

He looked up to meet Roman’s loving beam, and couldn’t help but smirk with affection in return. The taller man pulled the darker one into his arms, and the two embraced, sure and strong.

“I love you, too, Virgil.”

And Virgil just sighed in contented bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had this morning that I developed into a quick oneshot and wrote out in about an hour. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
